<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much Needed Service by Eula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582905">Much Needed Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula'>Eula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu arrogantly assumes that just because she requests something of the Ultimate Maid, that means that she will be in control.</p><p>Follow For More Info:<br/>https://twitter.com/EulaAO3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much Needed Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some days I be Kirumi, some days I be Miu. Life is all about that balance, baby. </p><p>This fic was done as a trade between me and the wonderful artist @brave_bengal on Twitter! Check out his stuff, including the pic he did for me! It's all wonderful.</p><p>(Futanari, Dirty Talk, Roughplay, Dom/Sub)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm. While this is certainly an... unusual task, I would be shirking my duties as a maid if I weren't to indulge you. So yes, I accept."</p><p>Kirumi Tojo warmly said this to Miu, who barged into her room, locked the door behind her, and demanded a request from the Ultimate Maid.</p><p>Miu Iruma, however, felt her arrogant mask drop the instant Kirumi actually took her up on her request. She reverted to her shy self that she only lets slip when confronted by someone more stubborn or driven than she is.</p><p>"Wh-what? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's a crazy thing for me to ask. You're probably not even interested in that stuff at all! I'll just deal with it myself." She stuttered, already trying to make her way out of the dorm she so rudely burst into.</p><p>Kirumi didn't let her peer get out, though. In a flash, she <em>wooshed</em> across the room and spread her arms in front of her door, walling off Miu from her exit.</p><p>"Hold on!" the maid said imploringly. "You clearly need my assistance. And I would feel horribly guilty if I knew someone needs my services but couldn't receive them. So please, allow me to fulfill your request and fuck you as hard as I possibly can!"</p><p>If Miu was skittish before, Kirumi's declaration sent her into overdrive. Her face blushed beet red as she started to sweat.</p><p>"W-w-what do you mean? I-I never said I wanted you to fuck me. Can you please let me go now? I-I need to... invent something?" Miu's pathetic excuse was said through stammering lips as the sexual tension in the room spiked dramatically from Kirumi's insistence.</p><p>"What do you mean you never said that? I recall not two minutes ago you came into my room and asked to get 'fucked stupid like a strip club whore' since you figured none of the other guys could satisfy you. Isn't that why you brought that gym bag? You said it was full of sex toys."</p><p>Miu stuttered for a short moment before trying her best to take the situation back under her control.</p><p>"F-fine!" she said with as much faux bravado she could muster. "If you're gonna be a nag a beg me for it, I guess we can have a little fun. But not too much though! This golden goddess brain just needs to unwind a bit before getting right back to work inventing shit that'll help humanity or whatever."</p><p>With a huff, she turned around and made her way to Kirumi's bed, the sheets elegantly and flawlessly laid out. She tried to hide the fact that she was shaking both from embarrassment and pent up sexual urges as she threw her weight down and plopped onto the mattress. </p><p>"So we have a couple of options here," Miu mentioned to Kirumi as she dug through the bag she brought her toys in. "These were all invented by yours-fuckin-truly! I have the 'My Dad Never Came Home from the Store so I Use This to Compensate.' Not my favorite, but it's purple and I think you'd like that. Ooo! I like this one! The 'Tandem Bike.' It's double-ended, so you can hop on too if you want. Or we can try the-"</p><p>"Actually," Kirumi interrupted. "I don't think any of those will be necessary if you don't mind. I should be able to handle the matter of your pleasure quite effectively by myself."</p><p>"Pssh, as if," Miu scoffed. "I'm not a full-on lesbo. I don't think just your fingers and mouth will be able to get me off as well as..."</p><p>As she was saying this, her eyes trailed up to the woman in front of her as her voice got quieter and quieter. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Kirumi's secret for the first time.</p><p>The Ultimate Maid had reached down and lifted her knee-length skirt over her waist so she could showcase her hidden pride and joy. Struggling to be contained by a pair of lacy black panties as a cock. An obscenely big cock when compared to the rest of the lithe woman. Measuring 14 inches in length, it towered over any other guy Miu had ever seen, and even put every single one of her toys to shame. The shaft was lined with powerful, throbbing veins that looked powerful on their own. Her tip was a darkish shade of purple that accented the rest of her pale cock nicely. Her balls were tightly stuffed into her panties, creating a lewd bulge in the fabric due to their sheer size. Not a trace of hair was found anywhere on or around her pristine dick, the appendage as well kept as the rest of her immaculate body.</p><p>"This should be to your liking, yes?" Kirumi asked innocently as if flashing her dick to a girl she barely knew was a part of her daily routine. "Even though it is a tad bit embarrassing, I am proud of the size of my penis, although my masters usually prefer that I don't mention it in my list of skills as a maid. I keep it freshly shaved every day in case an opportunity like this arises. I hope you find it to be well past your standards!"</p><p>Miu could barely retain any of the words hitting her ears since her brain was fried. She'd heard that futas existed and she'd always had idle thoughts about what one was like in the sack, but here she was sitting in front of one with the biggest cock she'd ever seen! It was almost incomprehensible. That didn't stop her from slowly nodding her head, giving her approval of both her cock and the situation she found herself in as she felt the undeniable sensation of her panties getting wet.</p><p>"Delightful! Before we start though, how do you want to go about this? Do you prefer any positions? What about the power balance? I don't mind either way who is in charge. And what about speeds or treatment? Or any special requests you..."</p><p>In Miu's mind, the words started to swim and jumble until it felt like Kirumi was on another planet. All Miu could focus on was that gorgeous cock. As Kirumi spoke, it slowly slipped out of its underwear prison until it flopped free, heavily in the air. Her balls followed suit, sagging tantalizingly below the shaft. Kirumi continued to prattle on, seemingly unaware that her cock had the slut transfixed. The fat girl cock swayed with the movement of the maid as she offered suggestions and questions on the best way for that beast to fuck her. </p><p>Near absentmindedly, Miu started moving on top of Kirumi's bed, which gave the maid pause in her speech. With nervous, shaky movements, Miu repositioned herself so that her legs hung off of the bed and her massive tits were pressed into the comforter. Looking back at Kirumi, she flipped up her sinfully short skirt and pulled her soaked panties down, revealing a slightly unshaven pussy that was a veritable waterfall of fem cum and a cute little asshole that was already clenching in anticipation.</p><p>"P-please be my dommy mommy and fuck me hard with that cock..." Miu said reservedly. "And... please talk dirty while you do it. Absolutely filthy."</p><p>Kirumi took this as the clear signal that it was to stop talking and get to work. She deftly undid her apron-like skirt, removing the top and letting the long dress slide down her legs, leaving her in only her button-up shirt, gloves, and stockings. Her cock throbbed eagerly as she walked toward her client, the prospect of finally getting to fuck on the job all too exciting for her. </p><p>"So, you wish for me to be on top and to speak rudely to you, ma'am?" Kirumi asked professionally, sliding her steaming hot dick between Miu's plump ass. The nervous girl shivered at feeling the big thing finally touch her. It fit so easily against her ass cheeks as if the thing was already taking ownership of her. She could feel Kirumi's heartbeat through the shaft as it pumped blood into it and against her shivering butt.</p><p>"I believe I can do just that. You may find this unbelievable but in the rare moments I find myself without any duties as a maid, I use my leisure time to watch as much pornography as I can. I know it is quite unbecoming of someone like me, but I can't help myself. Seeing all of the new and fascinating ways people can derive pleasure from sex is so exhilarating. Not to mention it feels wonderful pleasing myself to the material, watching with intent hoping that someone I serve wishes to put me and my cock to use. I'm so happy you are willing to indulge both of us~"</p><p>Kirumi said this while reaching her gloved hands lower and grabbing Miu's hips, feeling up her jiggling ass a bit before gripping her immobile. She subtly dragged her cock back and forth across her ass, miming the motion of fucking her to get the both of them riled up. She could tell from Miu's whimpering below that she was already getting sinking deep into sexual, carnal pleasure, and from the precum that was leaking out of her tip, she was starting to get there too. She pulled her hips back until her cock cleared her sizable butt, then pushed back in between her thighs, rubbing the massive shaft against Miu's dripping cunt. Miu let out a pathetic mewl as her pussy was felt up by the first futa dick she's ever had. </p><p>"You wanted me to talk dirty to you, right? Well, how about I start with how fucking slutty you are for my cock!?" Kirumi said with just a tiny hint of teasing venom as she rubbed her dick harder against Miu's petal. "I haven't even pushed into your prissy little pussy and you're already dripping like a back alley prostitute. You're always bragging about being a sexual savant, but you're already close to cumming just from feeling my fat futa dick tease you. Were you just lying about all the sex you've had, or are you always this shamelessly easy to push to the edge? Either way, I'm going to leave you fucked stupid by the end of our session together. Knowing how much of a weak-willed bimbo you are, you'll beg me for more and more intimate time with my bitch breaking fuck spire~ You won't even care if you ask in front of all of the other students, knowing full well that they'll forever only see you as depraved sex freak, and a pitiful one at that. I bet that would be the exclusive thought running through your head right now if it wasn't already cloudy with nothing but my cock impaling you~ I'm not wrong, am I?"</p><p>Kirumi's words were having an unspeakably potent effect on Miu. Even though the maid's cock was only brushing against her, it in combination with her words sent her into cloud nine. They jabbed at her in all of the right places, making her tummy stir and warm alarmingly fast as she could already feel a climax coming on. With each lewd declaration from her impromptu mommy, she got closer and closer. Panting and whining like a virgin getting laid for the first time, Miu came during Kirumi's last question, her teeth clenching and holding in her desperate moans as her pussy squirted everywhere. She made a horrible mess, drenching Kirumi's already soaked cock in her fluids and leaving both of their thighs and legs sticky and glistening with the stuff, leading to a puddle that was already forming at their feet. She gasped and breathed in raggedly as she came down from her orgasm that she had not a minute and a half into their encounter. </p><p>"My my, Miu," Kirumi said, feigning surprise. "I knew you were lying about being an expert in this stuff, but I didn't take you for being a total quickshot~ That was an absolutely woeful display, slut. And you made such a mess too. As a maid, I am greatly disappointed in your ability to keep your space clean. Guess I'll have to show you just how disappointing you are by fucking you like I hate you~"</p><p>Kirumi didn't give the exhausted slut a moment to rest as she pulled her slick cock back and pressed her tip against Miu's pink, tight entrance. With an <em>Eep, </em>Miu sprung back to attention, electricity shooting up her spine and rattling her brain as she felt the girthiest cock she'd ever seen threaten to fuck her stupid. At that moment, she felt the slightest bit of apprehension well up in her sex addled brain.</p><p>She looked back to the fat dicked futa and tried to signal to call it off. There was simply no way possible that she could handle that thing, especially since she was still so sensitive from cumming just seconds before.</p><p>"H-hey, maybe we should just... you know... call this off," she said, shivering and shaking her head slightly. "I'm pretty satisfied, so I should be good now."</p><p>In the dim light of the room, Miu could barely see the fire light in Kirumi's eyes as she starred down her client, or who was quickly becoming her sub in her mind.</p><p>"Well, you may be satisfied, bitch, but I'm nowhere near done," Kirumi spoke with intensity. "I take my duties as the Ultimate Maid very seriously. And frankly, if I were to stop now, there is no way that any task I would perform after this would be up to any sort of standard. I will be dreadfully horny while I work, thinking of how adorably submissive and easy you are to please. So no, I don't believe we're stopping."</p><p>With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Kirumi pulled Miu's hips back, dragging her body towards her and spearing into Miu's incredibly tight pussy.</p><p>Miu screamed out in raw pleasure, feeling her pussy walls get stretched to their limits by the monster cock. Drool leaked out of her mouth as she moaned, not caring if anyone happened to hear her through the walls at this point. Her mind was being shattered by the foot of dick meat forcing her body into its shape. For the second time in a minute, Miu came, her earth-shattering orgasm shredding through her sensitive body and causing her to squirt even more honey all over both of them.</p><p>Kirumi, on the other hand, grunted with the bliss of finally having a good pussy to fuck. Not just a good pussy, either. Miu wrapped around her so tightly, as if the two were made to breed with each other. Her tight walls were twitching around her as if milking her shaft for all she had. Her balls slammed into Miu's thighs as she bottomed out inside of her, a slight bulge appearing on her stomach from her cock head being buried so deep inside of her pussy.</p><p>"Fuuuuck!" Kirumi exclaimed. "Feeling your pussy wrapped around my cock feels like heaven! Especially since you're already cumming like a fucking dirty gloryhole whore! I may have to make it a habit of emptying my nuts into you whenever I get off time. Why watch porn when I have the Ultimate Bitch right here to take my cock whenever I want!"</p><p>She pulled her cock back, feeling Miu's pussy greedily clamp around her before she trusted back in, lodging her futa dick into Miu again and beginning the process of fucking her silly. She took it slow at first, relishing in the feeling of her fem cock destroying such a tight hole. Her nuts slapped against Miu rhythmically, filling the room with escalating thumps that were inevitably drowned out by the moans of the two women.</p><p>"Mmm! You like that, huh?" Kirumi asked Miu, gripping her hips and manhandling her even harder. "Like feeling your tight pussy getting bottomed out by a fat cock? I can tell you've never had anything this big defile you like I am right now. Your entire body is shaking and twitching around me. I wouldn't be surprised if you got addicted to the feeling of having your pussy stuffed and stretched out by my bitch breaker! You'll no longer be a functional member of society and only be a hopeless cock addict who can't think without a cock gaping her cock dump of a pussy!"</p><p>As she said this, she picked up the speed of her raw fucking, making both of their fat asses shake with the effort. The sight of Miu's huge, pale orbs shaking right in front of her was too much to bear. Keeping one hand gripped on her hip, the other was raised high before crashing down onto the girl's butt. A sharp <em>smack</em> rang through the room, followed by a piercing moan leaving Miu's lips as the sting of the spank shot through her. A light red handprint instantly started to form on her fair skin, leaving a clear imprint on where she was just struck. </p><p>This set the ravenously horny maid off. She barraged Miu's shelf of ass with slap after coordinated slap, making it shake even harder than it had been when her hips were slamming into it. Kirumi found the way it shook hypnotic, falling into a tempo that made sure it was never still. Handprints of varying intensities started appearing all over her ass, creating a wonderfully lewd panting on her canvas of an ass.</p><p>Miu's "gorgeous" brain was devoid of thought. All she could do was revel in how amazing Kirumi was making her feel. She never thought anyone could feel this good back when she only fucked limp-dicked dudes or sequestered herself in her room for hours on end fucking herself with her array of toys. She never knew that she could be caught in a seemingly endless cycle of cumming at the mercy of a pillar of fuck meat. Every third or fourth thrust into her trembling, tight pussy, she felt another damn in the pit of her stomach burst and wet her thighs even further. She could feel that she was standing in a sizable puddle of her own quim at her feet. Not to mention the spankings she was receiving from Kirumi's firm, unflinching hands. They drove her absolutely wild. She always mocked masochistic freaks, but now it'll be so much harder for her to do so knowing she was right there with them. She'll probably still have the bruises on her fat ass to prove it.</p><p>Kirumi's thrust turned frantic as she felt her cock throb even bigger inside of Miu's cock receptacle. Not only was this the first time she's had sex with a client like this, but this was her first real role as a dominant. And she found that she liked the position far more than she ever imagined.</p><p>One hand still groping and spanking Miu's wobbling ass, she reached her other hand over and grabbed a handful of Miu's blonde hair. With no warning at all, Kirumi yanked on her hair like a leash, forcing a deep, guttural moan from the cock broken slut as her head was pulled back.</p><p>"AH! You love this, don't you, bitch! You love taking my cock! I can tell from the way you're moaning and cumming that you can't get enough of it! And you get so tight when I beat on your ass and pull your hair! Not only are you a slut, but you're a masochistic one at that! You'll do perfectly as my personal cum sleeve that I can empty myself into every day! I'll start every morning with feeding you a load of my jizz and end every night by going to sleep with my rock hard fuck stick stretching one of your holes! You came in here confident that you'll be in charge, but you turned out to be the subbiest bitch on the planet! Say it! Say that this is what you want!</p><p>To punctuate her demand, she reeled back and gave Miu the hardest spank she could, the sound of fabric on flesh cracking through the room louder than anything else while she yanked on her hair hard. Miu's eyes crossed as she came again, her pussy gripping down on the cock inside of her like a vice as she was rocked with yet another orgasm ten times more intense than anything she's ever felt before.</p><p>"Y-yeah!" Miu whimpered in a desperate attempt to please Kirumi. "I do love this! I need this more than anything else in the world! Fuck inventing! Fuck other people! Fuck even getting out of this dumb school! I want you to abuse me like this for the rest of my life! I'll be your little cock bitch, mommy! I need to be!!!"</p><p>Kirumi took this opportunity to change positions slightly. She paused fucking Miu's pussy for only a breadth of time, shifting forward and putting her knees onto the bed beside Miu's hips. She took her feet out of the puddle of Miu's cum that they were now soaked in. Now her body was directly over the prone girl, her tits mashed into her back and their waists about even. Perfect for getting a much better angle for fucking.</p><p>The Ultimate made swung her hips back and continued her assault, the new positions forcing her ass and nuts to swing wildly as she put more effort into each and every thrust. Her hefty futa nuts slapped against Miu's skin even more, the sound adding to the symphony of noises that the two were making together. Her cock pistoned into the tight hole harder and faster as Kirumi grew more wild, pushing her shaft further and further into Miu, eventually slamming her cock head against her cervix and drawing out a whole new string of moans whenever she prodded the entrance with her fat, leaking cock head.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" Kirumi groaned insatiably. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside of your dirty, slutty pussy. I'll shoot my full load into you and get you pregnant with my kids! I'll turn you into the Ultimate Housewife and pump you full of my kids over and over again. You'll like that, huh? Being mine and mine alone forever devoted to my cock! After today, I'll leave you and you'll be forced to get off to the thought of my cock desperately until you come crawling back, begging for me to take you!"</p><p>Kirumi's thoughts were near unintelligible as she got closer and closer to cumming, her balls churning as they beat into Miu. With one final push and a yank of the hair in her hand to accent it, Kiurmi came. She grit her teeth and moaned as a torrent of ball batter flooded Miu's pussy. Rope after rope of warm, creamy maid jizz dumped itself straight into Miu's fertile womb, ensuring that she'd be pregnant.</p><p>Miu, naturally, came right alongside the maid. Her pussy let out a relatively weak spray of fem cum since she'd been leaking all over the both of them all night, but her pussy stayed just as vice-like as it had been all night, clenching around the cock getting her pregnant as if she couldn't live without it. Panting, sweating, and shaking, Miu felt the hold on her hair loosen, allowing for her body to blackout in pleasure without anything holding her back.</p><p>Kirumi, panting and sweaty as well, untangled herself from Miu as she pulled out of her, letting the river of white cream that she used to slightly bloat Miu's stomach leak out and onto the floor. The newly instilled dom in the relationship eyed up Miu for a brief second, basking in her dominance. She didn't hold this look long, though. In no time at all, Kirumi had redressed herself, cleaned her cock and legs off, and reapplied that trademark smile she used when speaking with her masters.</p><p>"Well, I do believe that's the end of our services! I hope you enjoyed my performance, I tailored it to what I assumed you would enjoy. If you have anything else you need me to do, I will be around the dormitories cleaning. You seem very worn, though. I will gladly let you use my room to rest up. I hope you have a wonderful day!"</p><p>With a warm grin, Kirumi walked out of her own room, letting Miu's destroyed mind wander.</p><p>'Ah, crap,' she thought to herself. 'I fell in desperate love with a persona that wasn't even real. I really am too easy...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this more vanilla affair after the horrible nightmare that was my last fic.</p><p>As mentioned previously, this was made possible by the amazing @brave_bengal on Twitter.com who agreed to a trade of art for fanfiction. Probably the best trade deal in the history of trade deals, maybe ever. Go check out his content and give him a fat follow and a couple of likes! https://twitter.com/brave_bengal</p><p>Also, I'm sorry if I haven't exactly been on the up and up when it comes to posting content. Life's been really hard for me lately, in more ways than one. I'm doing much better now, though. Just me writing this fic and this message is a testament to that. I just hope you're all doing great because that's what every single one of you deserves!</p><p>Feel free to leave a review on this bad boy. Anything you liked or disliked, I'm all ears! I'm just happy you read the thing.</p><p>Hope you guys have a good one! Stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>